Watch your language
by 1911cowboy
Summary: A story I wrote based on a friends head canon. Katara picks up one of Aang's quirks.


Katara had never been much for swearing. She felt like it was a foolish waste of her breath to utter such obscenities when she could easily find another way (Or another, far more clean word) to relieve whatever grief or frustration she was feeling. However there was one 'obscenity' that she found strange, hilarious, and hopelessly adorable all at the same time.

That swear came from her beloved boyfriend, Avatar Aang . Aang had never cursed himself but these two words were his go to for signifying that he was angry, annoyed, stressed, what have you. And what were these two words you ask? Monkey feathers. Nothing that would make a sailor stutter, or have a mother cover her offspring's ears, just monkey feathers. Did Appa give the young avatar a fresh lick in his fancy robes, when he was late for a very important meeting? Monkey feathers. Stub his toe when he has to carry the boxes from one of Sokka's shopping sprees and he can't see? Monkey feathers. Many a fangirl swarm when all he wants to do is spend time with his girl? Monkey feathers.

Katara loved is so because even when he was upset, he still showed that playful side to him when he uttered the words. But even if she found the words cute, she could never really see herself saying the phrase. That is until they stopped at a local firenation tea shop during a brief recess of one of their many meetings with firenation government. While serving tea nowhere near as good as Iroh's , the shop served a cool drink that was to die for. (The drink was especially popular with the few tourists who started to pour back into the firenation, hoping to find relief from the heat.)

The waterbending master sighed in relief and offered a small smile to her boyfriend when she saw their server come into view with the famous treat. She haad been waiting all day to try it, and she hoped it was worth the wait.

Momo , who had been playing a game of 'swat the fly' under their table, had other plans when he darted after the escaping fly directly in front of the path of their waitress. Not seeing the fast lemur in time, the server tripped on his tail and lost her balance, sending the drinks flying directly into Katara and her date; one of each falling into the laps of their respective owners.

When the server regained her composure, she hurriedly apologized to the pair, clearly afraid this blunder would force her to lose her position at the shop.

"It's totally fine!", The Avatar and his Sifu said at the exact same time, trying to calm the nervous wreck of a girl. "Mistakes happen." , said Aang. "Katara and I can clean ourselves. But if you would be so kind as to get us another round, that would be a big help." The waitress nodded in affirmation, promising that there would be zero charge.

Aang let out a chuckle as he began to bend both the liquid from not only his clothes, but his mate's. He stopped mid process, leaving the substance floating in midair, when he heard Katara utter something under her breath. "What was that?", he asked. She repeated what he assumed to be the same words, only slightly more audible. "I still can't hear you, sweetie." She said them again but Aang still couldn't catch the words. "Katara, I can't-"

Katara cut him off mid question. "I said monkey feathers, Aang! Monkey feathers ON TOP of monkey feathers! I was really looking forward to that, and silly Momo, had to get it all over us!"

Katara, surprised at her own mini outburst, was going to apologize to Aang until she saw a wide smile spread across his face. "What?", she asked. "Say it again.", he replied.

Katara fixed him with a questioning gaze. "What are you talking about?" Aang released a laugh. "You said Monkey feathers! "

Katara averted her gaze, a warm blush lighting her cheeks. "I did not!"

"Yes, you did!"

"No, I didn't!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Aang released another laugh at the persistence of his girlfriend's denial. " Katara, I'm flattered that you would pick that up from me. It's nothing to be ashamed of. "

Katara sighed in defeat. "I'm sorry. I guess I just started saying it after being with you so long. It's...cute. And saying it makes me feel closer to you."

Aang placed a sweet, quick kiss upon her lips and leaned closer to her ear. "Say it again.", he whispered .

Katara giggled and shoved him away in a playful manner. "You're full of it, you know that?"

"And what am I full of?", he asked.

_It's not hard to guess what she said next…._


End file.
